


Te amo

by Hada



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hada/pseuds/Hada
Summary: -Hmmm... Y ¿Qué se supone que estamos haciendo? -Escapando, por supuesto, creí que ya lo sabías. -Claro, sólo quería confirmarlo. Un pequeño vistazo a la vida de Severus y Hermione unos años después de la guerra.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Kudos: 11





	Te amo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Todo lo que se reconozca le pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Nada es mío, sólo juego un poco con los personajes.

-¿Severus?

-¿Hmm?

-Casémonos ahora

-¿Qué?

-Ahora. Olvida la fiesta, el banquete...vamos a casarnos ahora.

-¿Estás bromeando?

-No.

-Bien.

-¿Sí?

-Sí.

* * *

-Hmmm... Y ¿Qué se supone que estamos haciendo?

-Escapando, por supuesto, creí que ya lo sabías.

-Claro, sólo quería confirmarlo.

* * *

-Amigos, estamos aquí reunidos este hermoso día para celebrar la afortunada unión de Sev...

-Oh, ¡por favor!, ahorranos el sermón y adelanta esto, no conocemos ni a los testigos.

-¡Severus!

-Hermione, tenemos mejores cosas que hacer que esperar a que termine de leer eso.

-Por favor, continúe.

* * *

-Puede besar a la novia.

-Claro que puedo.

* * *

-Y ¿Ahora qué, Señora Snape?

-Oh, ahora vamos a hacer esas cosas tan importantes que teníamos pendientes, Señor Snape.

-Hmmm, bien dicho esposa.

-¡Severus! ¡Bájame ahora!

-Vaya querida, quien diría, al parecer si te comes todos esos libros.

-¡Severus Snape! ¿Estás diciéndome gorda?

-Yo en ningún momento dije eso, madame.

* * *

-¿Severus? ¿Estás dormido?

-Sí.

-Muy gracioso, Profesor.

-No más, gracias a Merlín.

-...

-¿Severus?

-¿Sí?

-Te amo.

-Menos mal, al menos así no será tan horrible vivir conmigo.

-¿Sev?

-¿Hmmm?

-¿Me..me amas?

-Claro que sí. No me habría casado contigo si no lo hiciera, ¿No crees?.

-Si...si, es verdad.

-...

-¿Severus?

-Ya duérmete mujer.

-Buenas noches...te amo.

-Yo también te amo, Corazón.

* * *

-¡¿Cómo que ya se casaron?! ¡¿Y el banquete?! ¡¿La fiesta?! ¡Oh Merlín, Morgana, Circe!

-Severus, no es gracioso.

-Oh pero sí que lo fue, Circe, casi me ahogo por aguantar la risa, su cara estaba más roja que su cabello.

-Pues claro, como tú no fuiste el que recibió los gritos de Molly.

-Al contrario, Querida, Minerva casi me mata cuando se lo dije.

-Hmmm, aún así, deja de imitar a Molly, para mí no fue gracioso el peligro de perder ambos tímpanos.

* * *

-Necesitamos un laboratorio en casa.

-No.

-¿Cómo que no?

-No voy a permitir que esos inútiles entren a mi casa...es suficiente con dejarlos entrar a mi apotecario, a mi casa NO.

-Pero...

-Pero nada. El Ministerio no tiene nada que hacer en mi casa.

* * *

-Necesitamos un laboratorio en casa.

-Hmmm ¿Qué pasó con aquello de que el Ministerio no tiene nada que hacer en tu casa?

-Sí, bueno, el apotecario está creciendo y las nuevas ordenes necesitan algo más de atención.

-Claro.

-¿Qué?

-Nada.

-Bien.

-Bien.

* * *

-¿Qué piensas de los bebés?

-Que son ruidosos e inoportunos.

-Es en serio.

-Hmm ¿A qué viene esto?

-Curiosidad.

-Hmmm ¿Y supongo que yo nací ayer?

-No, no...Ginny está embarazada.

-Ohhh no...Gracias a Circe no tendré que dar clases jamás.

-...

-¿Bien? ¿A qué se debe la pregunta, Esposa?

-HarryyGinnyquierenqueseamossuspadrinos.

-¿Podrías repetirlo? No entendí nada.

-Uhhh, Harry y Ginny quieren que seamos padrinos de su bebé.

-¿Y qué les dijiste?

-Que te iba a preguntar.

-Hm. Llegó una orden de Veritaserum para el Departamento de Misterios.

* * *

-Sí.

-¿Hmm? ¿Sí qué?

-Dile a los Potter que sí, Hermione.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí.

-Sev, no tienes que aceptar si no estás seguro.

-Esto es, obviamente, importante para tí, Corazón.

-Bueno, sí, pero estoy segura que podrían decirle a Ron.

-Absolutamente no, si eres tú, yo también.

-...¿Sev?

-¿Hmmm?

-Te amo.

-Yo también, Corazón.

* * *

-¿La viste Sev?

-Claro que la vi.

-¡Sus manitas, sus deditos!

-Hermione, estuve ahí ¿Recuerdas?.

-Es la bebé más hermosa sobre la faz de la Tierra.

-La nuestra lo será...

-¿Severus?

-Creo...Ya es hora Hermione...Nuestra propia familia.

-Estás...Es...¿Enserio?

-Sí...imaginala, pequeña, con tus ojos, tu cabello...sería hermosa.

-¿Severus?

-¿Sí?

-Te amo.

-Yo más, Señora Snape.

* * *

-¡Ohhhh Merlín! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Era mi favorito!

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué el escándalo?

-¡No entro Severus! ¡Mi pantalón favorito y ya no entro! Soy una ballena.

-Claro que no. Estás tan hermosa como ayer.

-Eso no me sirve de consuelo, ayer también parecía una ballena.

-Hermione...eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida.

-¡Oh!..¡Oh!...Yo...Gracias.

-No hay nada que agradecer, Querida. Vamos, el Medimago espera.

* * *

-¡Severus Snape! ¡Si te atreves a soltarme la mano te juro que te mato!

-Hermione, Cariño, tienes que calmarte.

-¡¿Calmarme?! ¡Calmarme?! ¡Tienes suerte de que no te he roto la nariz! ¡Si vuelves a acercarte a mi con tu...eso, te juro que te lo corto!

-Suficiente, cálmate, pronto va a terminar y tendremos a nuestra bebé con nosotros.

-Sev...no me dejes sola.

-Nunca, Corazón, nunca.

-...Te amo.

-Yo más, Alma.

* * *

-¡Puja! ¡Más fuerte! ¡Más! ¡Ya casi!

-Vamos, Corazón, tú puedes, ya casi acabamos.

* * *

-Amelie Jane Snape.

-Es...Es hermosa.

-...Lo-lo sé...Hola bebé, hola, soy tu papá. Yo te voy a cuidar, te voy a amar...a ti y a mamá.

-Mi bebé...mi niña...Nuestra hija.

-...

-¿Hermione?

-¿Sí?

-Te amo.

-Yo también te amo, Severus.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Esta es la primer historia que escribo en Español, aunque sea el idioma que hablo.
> 
> Por alguna razón me siento más cómoda escribiendo en Inglés, en tercera persona y se me dificultan un poco los diálogos, así que decidí salir de mi zona e intentar algo un poco nuevo.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito y disculpa por los errores de ortografía, sí algún personaje es muy OoC, etc... ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> Historia originalmente publicada en ff.net


End file.
